Et Si
by Rainz
Summary: Cette fiction raconte les rêves de Tohru et Kyô. Pour le moment, leur principal rêve en commun est à propos de Kyoko san...
1. Tohru 1

Et si…

Je commence le début de plusieurs fanfic, qui auront toutes comme sujets « Et si ». Cette fois le titre sera :

« Et si maman n'avait pas eu cet accident ? »

Cette fic se passe dans les rêves de Tohru, et aussi dans ceux de Kyô.

Bonne lecture .

* * *

Croyez-vous au destin ?

Moi j'y crois…

Depuis plusieurs jours, je fais le même rêve continuellement…

Je vais vous le relater ici…

_C'était le matin. Maman passait pour me dire au revoir. Mais moi je ne l'ai pas vue. Je continuais de réviser ce contrôle. Une fois au lycée, j'ai rencontrée Uo-chan qui m'a dit d'arrêter de stresser._

_Facile pour elle, elle n'a peur de rien. Hana-chan m'affirme que les ondes sont avec moi. Saki et ses ondes. Des fois, elle me ferait peur si je ne le connaissais pas. Un cri a attiré notre attention. Encore le fan-club de Yuki Sôma. Il est beau ce prince. Personne ne peut le nier. Mais de là à lui sauter dessus…le pauvre. Uo-chan lança d'une voix forte qui m'éveilla de mes pensées…d'une façon très brutale :_

_« Woh ! Lâchez le c'pauvre prince ! Tohru…Hey ! Tooohrrrruuu ! »_

_Mes yeux étaient fixés sur un point au dehors. Une tête orange…quelle bizarrerie. Lorsqu' Arisa m'appela, je le lâchai du regard une fraction de minute. Assez pour qu'il s'enfuit…Bah, je le reverrai bien un jour cette orange. Uo-chan soupira et me pris par la bras pour me secouée avec une tendresse qui ne se sentait jamais au premier abord. Pauvre Uo-chan. Tout le monde à peur d'elle. Elle me trouve candide. Il faudrait que je regarde dans le dictionnaire ce que ça veux dire. Ou plutôt je demanderais à maman…_

_« Tohru ! On à ce fichu contrôle ! T'a révisée ?_

_- Quoi ? Comment ? Ah oui, le contrôle. Oui, oui j'ai révisée. Et toi Uo-chan ? Hana-chan ?_

_-Hurmpf… Déjà que je fais pas mes devoirs…_

_-Moi je n'ai pas besoins de révisions…les ondes m'ont dis que j'étais trop bête. »_

_Et elle souriait. Elle disait ça en souriant. Etrange cette Saki-chan. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle aussi. Elle trouvait que j'étais la seule à avoir vue au dessus des apparence. Je n'ai toujours pas compris…Uo-chan m'emmena dans la salle de classe, suivie de près par Hana-chan. Une fois tout le monde assit aux bureaux, Mademoiselle Mayuko nous donna nos épreuves. Je l'aime bien ce professeur. Elle est gentille…Tient ? Yuki Sôma est devant moi. Ah…Une de son fan-club me fusille du regard…Et je baisse les yeux. Elles me font peur. Pire que des sangliers. Capable de venir me manger si je touche au Prince… _

_L'épreuve s'est très bien passée. Même pour Uo-chan…par contre, Hana-chan à tout rater…A cause des ondes dit-elle. Pour fêter ça, Uo-chan nous invite chez elle. Puis refuse. Chez elle il y a son père alcoolique…Pauvre Uo-chan…J'aimerais tant pouvoir pleurer pour elle. Mais je ne pleure presque jamais…_

_« Honda-san ? Uotani-san ? Hanajima-san ? »_

_Cette voix. Je ne l'ai presque jamais entendue. C'est celle de…_

_« Yuki Sôma ? »_

_Uo et Hana arrêtèrent de parler pendant que Yuki avançait vers nous. Cela n'était pas censé se produire. Yuki est si froid, si distant si…tout !_

_« Hum…Excusez moi, mais Mademoiselle Mayuko voudrait vous félicitée…Elle a déjà corrigée vos copies. Vous avez toutes de bonnes notes…_

_-Et t'as couru juste pour nous dire ça ?_

_-Exactement Uotani. Sur ce…bon après-midi ! »_

_Il repartit en marchant lentement. J'étais surprise. Autant par ma note que par Yuki. Il était étrange…_

_« Yeaaah ! Tohru ! Si on allait fêter ça chez toi ?! Kyoko serait d'accord non ? Tohru ? Ca va pas ?!_

_-Comment ? Ah…si, si, ne t'inquiète pas Uo-chan…Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées…Oui, allons chez moi ! Maman sera contente de vous voir ! »_

_Je les pris par la main et me mit à courir, laissant libre cours à mes émotions. Demain, le fan-club allait nous prendre à part pour nous menacer. Uo-chan n'avait pas peur. Elle saurait les faire taire…_

_« Maman ! »_

_J'ouvris la porte à la volée et on arriva dans le salon à bout de souffle. La maison était vide…Etrange. Saki s'inclina devant a photo de mon père. Il était mort depuis de nombreuse années…Si je n'avais pas cette photo je ne me souviendrais pas de ce visage. Tient…Il ressemble à la tête orange… Vu que maman n'était pas là, je prie les directives :_

_« Asseyez vous, que voulez vous boire ?_

_-Mmh…Soda !_

_- De l'eau Tohru-kun s'il te plait…_

_-D'accord ! »_

_J'enlevais ma veste du lycée et me mit à leur sortir leur commande quand maman débaroula dans la pièce en me sautant dessus :_

_« Désolée Tohru ! J'ai été retenue au travail ! »_

_Elle ma plaqua un gros baiser sur la joue, que je lui rendis affectueusement :_

_« Bonjour Kyoko-san !_

_-Uo ! Hana ! Comment allez-vous toutes les deux ?_

_-Bien ! On a eu –enfin- de bonne notes ! Et vous ?_

_- Très bien ! J'ai eu une promotion ! Tohru et moi allons peut-être déménagée ! »_

_Le silence qui s'en suivie fut seulement troublée par les verres que je fis tombés sous le choc. Uo et Hana n'en croyais pas leurs oreilles. Moi non plus… Je me précipitai dans le salon :_

_« Maman ! On ne va pas déménagées ?! Ca fait des ans qu'on habite ici..je…je…non ! »_

_Et là je fondis en larmes. Voilà longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Mais c'était trop…Maman se précipita et m'enlaça doucement, agenouillée à côté de moi :_

_« Ma petite Tohru, calmes toi... »_

_Arisa et Saki vinrent à mes côtés, le visage compatissant :_

_« Tohru, je te jure que si tu pars, on continua à se voir…_

_-Mais…mais moi je ne veux pas partir Uo-chan…Maman…s'il te plaît… »_

_Kyoko m'embrassa et me blottit contre elle :_

_« Tohru…On restera ici…Promis. »_

_Kyoko se releva les mains sur les hanches :_

_« Vous restez manger les filles ?!_

_« Ah…d'accord ! Merci madame…_

_-Tuuuuuuut ! Kyoko !_

_- Okay Kyoko-san ! »_

* * *

**Tohru se réveilla, tout aussi fatiguée que le moment où elle était allée se coucher. Tremblant légerement, elle se releva et alla dans la cuisine, s'assayant sur une des chaises. Elle n'avait jamais vécue ça avec sa mère. Elle était morte quand elle était rentrée… « Morte » Ce mot résonnait à ses oreilles.**

**« _Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »_**

**Kyô.**

**« Je rêve de maman…**

**- Ah…**

**- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu debout Kyô-kun ?**

**-Je…je n'arrive pas à dormir. »**

**Tohru haussa les sourcils puis sourit doucement :**

**« Bonne nuit Kyô… »**

**Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'enfouir sous ses couvertures. Kyoko semblait être juste à côté, lui soufflant d'être courageuse.**

* * *

Cette fic vous a-t-elle plu ? Si il y a des critiques, je suis totalement ouverte, tant que c'est constructif...

Rainz.


	2. Kyô 1

Je commence le début de plusieurs fanfic, qui auront toutes comme sujets « Et si ». Cette fois le titre sera :

« Et si Kyoko n'avait pas eu cet accident ? »

Cette fic se passe dans les rêves de Kyô cette fois.

- Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 19 qui revient à gâcher l'histoire XD -

* * *

Tohru…

Est-ce que je devrais lui raconter ce que je sais ?

Devrais-je lui dire…

Mais pourquoi étais-je là à cet accident ?

Kyoko…

**Kyô s'endormit. **

_Voilà plusieurs jours que je logeais chez Momiji. Il m'énerve ce lapin à parler tout le temps. Pourquoi je ne lui ai toujours pas donné de baffe ? Argh ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de me tomber dessus ?! C'est quoi cette blondeur ? Argh ! Momiji ! Sale lapin ! Je vais te tuer !_

_« Kyyyôôô-kuuun ! C'est l'heure de te lever !_

_-Ta gueule sale blondinet !_

_-Tuuuuut ! Ou je dis tout à Tori-san et Guré-san !_

_-Connard ! »_

_Je le fis tomber du lit et me leva comme une tornade. Orange comme ne le manqua pas de précisé Momiji. Un jean, un tee-shirt noir et puis voilà. Il me pompe l'air ce gamin. Autant aller ma balader dans la rue. Tient ? Cette voiture je la connais…Kyoko-san ! Elle abaisse sa fenêtre et me sourit gentiment. Comme toujours. Pourquoi s'est-elle intéressée à un gamin de mon genre…Elle me demanda d'une voix tranquille :_

_« Salut Kyô ! T'es pas au lycée ?_

_-Mmh…'jour._

_- Allez ! Monte ! Je t'emmène au lycée ! »_

_Impossible de refuser. Grimpant dans sa voiture au siège passager, je murmurais un vague merci puis au bout de quelques instants, dis, en détournant la tête :_

_« Tu sais…je n'y vais pas au lycée… »_

_Cette vielle habitude de tutoiement… Elle se gara et se tourna vers moi, le visage sérieux, pour une fois :_

_« Kyô ! Tu dois y aller au lycée. C'est important. Pour plus tard, pour ton travail ! Et pis tu trouveras une petite amie, ne t'inquiète pas… »_

_Elle me sourit et je le lui rendis sans conviction. J'avais peur d'y aller. La voix toujours aussi basse, je répondis :_

_« Kyoko…Je…plus tard, je n'aurais pas de travail…Moi je serais enfermé jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… »_

_Elle freina brusquement. A quelques centimètre d'un mur. J'ai cru qu'on frôlait la mort. Des gens se précipitèrent, et demandèrent si tout allait bien. Kyoko leur répondit en souriant :_

_« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai eu un coup de sang ! »_

_Elle m'empêcha de sortir et redémarra la voiture, le visage rivé sur la route :_

_« Kyô…Comment ça, enfermé ?_

_-Je…Non, je n'aurais rien du te dire. Oublies Kyoko. »_

_Elle se gara une nouvelle fois et m'emmena dans un café. Elle avait le temps, voilà ce qu'elle me disait. Mais pourquoi l'usait-elle à m'écouter… Assit tout les deux faces à un jus de fruit, qu'elle était seule à boire, elle me demanda :_

_« Kyô. Explique moi tout je te prie. »_

_Je prie mon inspiration et appuya mon front dans mes mains, les yeux fermés :_

_« La famille Sôma possède une malédiction. Douze des nouveaux enfants sont possédés par un animal du zodiaque. Moi je n'en fait pas partit. Je suis le fameux chat…celui de l'histoire que tu as raconté à ta fille. Et…je…je vais rester enfermé après mes années de lycée…Ca ne sert à rien. »_

_Je n'osais pas relever les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas. Non, qu'elle ne voit pas mes larmes. Surtout pas ça…Elle reposa son verre et se leva pour venir me tapoter dans le dos. Cette fois je relevai le visage pour la regarder. Comment…comment pouvait-elle sourire après cela ?_

_« Kyô…Tu sais, on trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir si on le veut vraiment. »_

_Elle paya nos commandes et repris ma main pour me ramener dans la voiture :_

_« Je te conduit au lycée. Que tu entre en cours ou non, comme bon te semble. Mais…visite, je ne sais pas… »_

_Elle s'arrêta de parler puis repris au bout de quelques instant de silence :_

_« Tu sais Kyô, je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras…Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te sortira de cet enfer. On est toujours libre de ses mouvements, de ses gestes. N'autorise personne à te diriger. »_

_Ses paroles étaient censées…Mais je ne pouvais pas. On arriva devant le lycée et je descendis, la remerciant vraiment cette fois. J'avais peur. Peur d'entrer. J'appréhendais le lycée…mais son sourire encourageant m'obligea à y entrer. M'y voilà… Je me baladais au dehors du bâtiment quand un regard me fixa. Levant les yeux je remarquai…qu'une fille m'observait. Quel air niais…Mais…ce visage me disait quelques chose. La fille de Kyoko ! Même au bout de beaucoup d'années je la reconnaissais…J'entendis des cris. Une folle à côté d'elle hurlait sur une bande de filles qui entourait… YUKI ! Cette sale souris ! Ce faux rat ! Ce connard ! Alors que la fille de Kyoko détourna la tête, je fondis vers le portail. Lycée Kaibara. Jamais je n'y remettrais les pieds ! Je ne verrais pas la souris…Je le haïe je le déteste…Je le…_

**Kyô se réveilla en sueur. Quel était ce rêve étrange…Il se leva pour aller boire un verre de lait, et croisa Tohru dans la cuisine. Cette dernière semblait affligée. Inquiet, il pencha la tête et lui murmura :**

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**-Je rêve de maman…**

**-Ah…**

**-Et toi pourquoi est-tu debout ?**

**-Je…je n'arrive pas à dormir. »**

**Il n'osait pas. Il n'osait rien lui révéler. Kyoko l'avais emmené au lycée, et lorsqu'il lui avait tout révéler elle avait freiné avant de…rentrer dans ce mur. Et de mourir…C'était sa faute. Il reposa brusquement la brique de lait et regagna sa chambre, ses yeux commençant à devenir humide.**

* * *

Alors ? Cette fic est la première version Kyô-chan, dîtes ce que vous en penser…

Rainz.


End file.
